


Castle of Hearts 1

by MintyMint, Your_guiding_key



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adding Kaede twin sister to the plot, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Protagonist Swap Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyMint/pseuds/MintyMint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_guiding_key/pseuds/Your_guiding_key
Summary: I’m always a fan of danganronpa and kingdom hearts all together especially my favorite two characters Kaede Akamatsu and Sora.And I had this idea what if Kaede and Sora swap their roles as protagonist? And that’s how this au is born! Starting Kaede as the protagonist in kingdom hearts!But I had to age her to 15 and make a clothing design so bear with me!Will the plot be the same? Or become very different itself?Come read to find out!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Kairi, Akamatsu Kaede/Riku
Kudos: 5





	1. A Confession Exchanged

A Girl. A girl with Blondish hair who wears white sleeves with a pink tank top shirt, Her bottom is the magenta shorts. The girl was falling from the dark abyss until Her big brown boots had touched the green color like the glass platform in which she landed. 

on the platform there was a beautiful young maiden whose skin is white as snow, hair is dark as black and short. The dress of the top is blue as the ocean and the bottom is yellow as the sun. The maiden has close her eyes and holding a  
Apple. 

On top of the maiden are two circles and inside of the circles are the dwarfs with pointy hats. Outside of the layer are animals and the below is the witch. The girl looked around the dark area besides the platform until she heard a voice.

So much to do...so little time… 

‘What?’  
The girl looked around expecting someone to be here but there was nothing. 

Don’t fret and take your time… 

‘Okay, I’m starting to hear voices now and I’m feeling a bit creeped out.’ She thought to herself while she had a sweat in her left cheek. 

But don’t be afraid, the door is still shut. Now, step forward. can you do it? 

She decided to walk towards it, until the glass platform started to shine bright. She covers her eyes with her right arm from the brightest that might harm her eyes. When the light went to dim she released her right arm from her purple eyes. She saw three pillars appear from the ground,in the left corner there is a sword with a red orb with the mouse symbol. In the middle there was a blue staff that has the same symbol like the sword but on top. Lastly in the right corner is the big red shield with the same mouse head symbol on the shield. 

Power sleep within you…if you give it form…It will give you strength..choose well.  
“So, I need to choose a weapon then? Alrighty then..”the girl asked herself. She looked at 3 weapons for a moment then she decided which weapon she would choose. She walked to the right area where the Sheid is. she grab the shield  
Which in return a Voice. 

The Power Of The Guardian, Kindness to Aid Friends, A shield to Repel all….  
Is This The Power you seek? 

“Of course.”She answered truthfully. As she answered the shield she was holding disappeared right away. 

Your path has been set… now what will you give up in exchange… 

The girl now look behind her the remaining are the sword and staff,  
‘Since, I don’t really believe in magic I guess I can give up the staff.’ She thought to herself. She walked to the staff and picked it up. The voice came in.. 

The Power of the Mystic, An inner Strength, A staff of a Wonder and ruin…  
is this the Power you seek.  
“Yup!” She answered the second time she wanted to use the shield to protect anyway. The staff now disappears… 

You have chosen the Power of the Guardian. You have given up The Power of The mystic. Is this the form you want? 

The girl nodded answering ‘yes’ the third time. 

Your path is set. 

The pillars have been dissolved in darkness, the glass platform has been shattered making the girl fall deeper until she landed on a different platform. This one has A women with Blonde hair with a bun, along with a beautiful white dress. Unlike the other platform, this one is a little darker and has a blue circle but it still shines bright.  
The voice comes once again but this time, the shield appears that she chose in her left hand. 

You have chosen to fight. 

Suddenly wild dark creatures appear in front of the girl.  
The dark creatures are full of black on their bodies but are smaller than the girl.  
They also have two wiggle antennas.  
They may be small but they have sharp claws to cut. And lastly the eyes, the creatures eyes are yellow but also glowing. 

Use this power to protect yourself and others. 

The creatures launched at the girl, who quickly jumped back away. Since she doesn’t have a sword, she wacks one of the creatures with the shield. The middle creature tried to strike her with their claws but she used her shield to protect herself, and counter it with a strike dash with the shield making the middle creature dissolve away.  
There will be times you have to fight, but keep that light strong. 

The two others tried to slash her but she easily dogged it however one manager landed a scratched on her back which her white other sleeves tore a bit, making the girl almost fell but got up. And whack the creatures with the shield making it disappear. 

“These things are brutal, I really need to be cautious,” she muttered to herself, as she steady herself while she ignored the pain in her back. Since the last is right in front of her the last one flat itself in the ground. 

The girl doesn’t know how it’s doing that but it feels she needs to wait until it comes back out.  
It did and she took it by strike dash with her shield, making the creatures fall back and disappear. 

When she was about to relax a bit, until a voice shouted 

Look behind you! 

She immediately listened to the voice, she turned around and used her shield to separate her and the creature. She pushed the creature back away. When the creature fell down she finished it off by whacking the creature her shield in which the creature finally dissolved away. 

The girl looked up and saw a white door in front of her. She began walking towards the door when she opened the door. The lights will blind her if she does not cover her eyes with her right arm. 

When she removed her arm away from her eyes she was right back at the island it seems she was on top of a wooden ship that is connected to the hunt. And below the wood where the sand that is connected To the ocean. 

The girl now notices that there are 3 people around her. And so she decided to go talk to the middle one. The middle one was a girl who has brown hair with three curls from left,right and the back and the eyes are green as an emerald . She also has a yellow short dress while has overwhelming straps and a big pocket on the top along with a blue bracelet and brown strap tan sandals. That girl is Selphie. 

When she was about to ask Selphie what’s going on, Selphie like an emotionless tone which is odd. 

“ what’s most important to you?” 

The girl was shock of her tone but immediately answered  
“My friends and family are the most important thing to me!”  
“Is Friendship really that important?” Selphie ask as she turns away and disappears as if fading away. 

‘Okay.. maybe I should ask Tidus then ’ she thought  
And so she decided to go to the right to see a boy that is Tidus that has dirty blonde messy hair with blue eyes. He wears no shirt except a sweater with short sleeve with the colors of both yellow and white. He also wears shorts while wearing his brown and yellow sandals. 

And just like the same tone Selphie had he questioned. 

“ what are you afraid of?” 

The girl hesitated for a moment and answer with an unsure tone  
“I guess being indecisive?”  
“Is being indecisive really that scary?” Tidus asks before he leaves just like Selphie. 

The girl was frowning a bit ‘why do they ask me questions if they’re not interested in my answer?’  
She shook it off as she walked to the oldest one and the oldest one is Wakka, the one who has tan skin, brown eyes and orange hair that is straight up while wearing a bandanna. His outfit is a pale yellow tank top. As for the bottom he has baggy orange pants with white ‘x’s on each side, for the feet he is wearing green sandals. 

She expected him to ask her a random question in which he did and  
Ask “ what do you want outta life?” 

She thought about it for a while until she answered in confidence  
“ Honestly, When I become a pianist I wanna play the piano to make everyone smile even if it's from other worlds.” 

“To make everyone smile huh?”  
He said as he walked away too. 

You value friendship and family, you fear of being indecisive, you want to make people smile. Does this sound right? 

The girl then nodded, she wasn’t sure what else to say or do. 

Your adventures start at midday. Keep at a steady pace and you’ll be fine. The day you open the door is both far off and very near. 

Okay now Kaede is confused on that last part ‘what does this mean? Both far off and very near? Does it mean it’s halfway or something?’ More questions are still in the poor girl's head, until she snapped out of it seeing that she’s back at the glass platform again. 

This time it was a beautiful blonde woman who is wearing a pink dress while she is holding a rose.  
She was looking around a bit more until the voice came back again. 

The closer you are to light, the greater your shadow becomes. 

The girl feels the rumble while she is trying not to fall. When it’s over the girl was a bit freak out at the giant shadow creature whose face is covered in Medusa like hair as the creature's chest has a big hole heart. 

But don’t be afraid.  
It seems like the shield came back to her. Now she is steadying herself to fight since there’s no running away. The huge creatures use their left hand to hit the ground giving the girl a chance to strike by hitting the creatures hand. What she didn’t know is that inside the dark warp hole the small ones come out.  
The girl stopped focusing on the hand to defeat the smalls out and before she went back the creature retreated its hand. 

The large one started to use dark orbs and launch at the girl.  
The girl panicked a bit and started to dodge to the left area. The girl started to have an idea but waited until the large creature started to throw more back at her. When it does, she uses her shield to block it making the dark orbs bounce back to the creature faces. 

“Woah this is a bit easy I will say that!” She chuckled a bit.  
The large seems like it was about to fall until its using its arm to hit the ground in which the girl dodged it. She uses it to her advantage by jumping on the creature's arm and throwing her shield to hit the creature's face.  
She managed to land back safely while the large creature fell down making a huge pool of darkness that is making the girl sink in as she is trying to struggle free. 

Before she sinks in completely she hears a voice. 

Don’t be afraid, and don’t forget… you wield the mightiest weapon of them all… Kaede… 

That’s the last thing she heard until she closed her eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well uh so this is my first time posting it here! But honestly! I hope everyone like this crossover au of mine and I will try continue it!  
> ❤️ 
> 
> Also credit of making of the chapter 1 title Jep from discord! Thank you very much!


	2. The preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Today I have a co-author with me today to be nice to them they help me a lot and I hope that we can increase your interest in this au story! 
> 
> -p.s May your heart be your guiding key!

Kaede opened her purple eyes. She realized she was laying on the sand. The air was warm and smelled like the ocean. The ocean seemed to wash over the sand shores of the small islands with cliffs on top.  
In those little mountains grew a little forest and a waterfall sparkled in the sun. And there between the trees she could see her hut and other houses. 

Kaede was at home but she couldn't help but wonder about that strange dream she had. The dream that had weird creatures, a voice, and odd questions.  
‘What does this mean exactly? Is it my upcoming adventures with my friends and my big sis?’ Her head had been hurting a bit when she was thinking about it. 

As she was going to get up she saw a familiar girl. That girl had short red hair, her eyes were blue like the ocean. She wore a white top with purple skirt-shorts and very cute sandals.

Kaede made a surprised face while getting herself up “Geez, Kairi! you gonna get a heart attack one day!” She whined, shaking the sand from her clothes and hair. “I knew I would find you here Kaede, sneaking out to play the piano late again?”, she teased. 

“Wha- how did you know about that!?” She stuttered with shock, shaking her head violently to deny it.

“Actually, never mind that there was this dream about fighting black creatures, voices, and really odd questions-“  
WAK

“Oww.. What was that for..” Kaede whined as she rubbed the back of her head 

“Are you having weird dreams about that Show you like so much?” Kairi asked with a sarcastic grin. 

“No it’s not about The Destined Harmony! Even though there are some wacky adventures not gonna lie but still it’s- “ Kaede paused since it was getting them nowhere so she decided to drop it. 

“Moving on, Kairi, what do you think our life on the other side will be like?” 

When Kaede asked Kairi a question, a girl went silent for a while, deep in her thoughts, but then answered  
“You know I’m not really sure, but I don’t mind the adventure, I also might return here someday. I like it here.” 

“Are you sure Kai?” Kaede asked 

“But, I will be lying if I say I’m not curious about where I came from,” she admitted with a small smile. 

Kaede knew Kairi, deep inside she wanted to know where she was from, it would be understandable since Kairi had no memories of her life before the islands. 

“Don’t worry Kairi we’re in this together!” She said with confidence in her voice. 

“Yo doofus!” The two girls turned their heads towards two figures. 

The left one was a tall teen girl whose face and hair looked a lot like Kaede's except tied in a ponytail and her eyes were blue. She wore a purple sleeve with a frilly yellow tank top and shorts.  
That was Hinoka, the older sister of Kaede. A teen age of 17, she was one of the ‘cool teens’ if you count the laid back attitude. 

The other was a boy who seemed to be a year older, he had purple silver like hair with turquoise eyes. He wore a yellow shirt and a black ‘x’ vest, along with phants connected with the other phants. In his arm he was carrying a chunk of log. 

The teen girl replied with a teasing tone and little smug on her face “Oh? It looks like the tables have turned~” 

Kaede now realized She was supposed to get some mushrooms, but since she stayed up last night playing her piano she fell asleep in the sand… She was hoping her parents didn’t notice at all.. especially her mom! she would rather not live to see the next day instead of facing her mom’s wrath.

Kaede put hands to her face in shame. “Aw. Noo.. I forgot about it….” She then looks up at Riku with guilt “I’m sorry about forgetting Riku I should've-” 

Riku sighed then threw a big tree trunk in front of Kaede and she flinched away.  
“Then let that be your Lesson then, maybe you won't be lazing around anymore.” he said with a smirk.

His green like eyes then shifted towards Kairi and gazed with slight annoyance. ”Just like Kairi slacking off as well.”

Red-haired girl rocked from side to side giving Riku a little smug-like grin.  
”So you noticed?” 

Hinoka stretched her arms out interrupting the conversation,  
”Well I hate being that type of gal to disturb buttt... We got a boat to make y’ know it's not gonna fix it by itself so hurry up!” 

Kaede got herself up from the sand wiping any sand that was left from her back. She went back to her determined position as she had a deep breath and spoke.

”Alright everyone let's work together to fully complete our raft!” everyone nodded in agreement. 

Hinoka walked towards Kaede and ruffled her head while grinning at her sister. ”How about we go on a race? On three two..one.. Go!” 

Hinoka immediately ran ahead leaving the trio behind. Riku, on the other hand, raced along with Kaede leaving Kairi in the back. All of them were giggling loudly.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The four of them had to get each a specific supply using separate ways to find everything that is needed. Kaede walked around the island holding her bag with mushrooms. Now she just needed to get the rope with the cloth. 

As she continued walking ahead she noticed Kairi sitting on the ground in the woods. When Kaede came closer she noticed that her friend was spinning her wooden sword in her hands, apparently from boredom.

When the red head noticed Kaede she smiled and waved to her. Kaede came closer and the girl got up, holding the sword in a relaxed position. 

“Hi Kaede! Have you found the items that you need?”  
She asked her friend, tilting her head in curiosity.

Kaede chuckled a bit before answering, “yeah I just need to find the fishies then I will be done for today!” 

Kairi hummed at her answer aiming the sword towards Kaede. 

“How about going for a round,Kaede? I think I’m getting better by practicing it so I want to see how much I improved, are you in?” 

The blonde looked at the wooden sword that was pointed at her, then shifted her eyes to the redhead with a mischievous smile and determined look in her blue eyes.

Kaede could remember the first time that Kairi played sword battle from 13 or more years younger.  
At first she was pretty against it because she didn't like violence and would never hurt other people.

Both Kaede and Riku managed to convince her that using the power she could defend the people who mean dear to her with which she hesitated a little before agreeing to play.

She used to have trouble using the harmless toy and knowing how to fight in the past, but now Kairi has been improving fast and Kaede had to step it up.

The blonde gave the same determined gaze, “Well I can't say no to your request.” 

Kaede's words made Kairi grin even wider.

The blonde knelt down to grab the wooden sword from the ground and went into battle taking her position.

Kairi did the same, taking her battle position and tightening her grip on the sword.

They both stare at each other for a moment keeping eye contact holding their swords tight.  
After a few minutes passed Kairi landed her first strike thrusting her weapon towards Kaede which went into a defensive stance, blocking the first strike.

Making both of their weapons connected for a moment, the blonde broke the connection with a strong push, making the redhead lose her balance giving Kaede an opening. The blonde took her chance and swung to hit Kairi’s side and she winced in pain. But didn't give in yet, instead she swung the sword to the left side of Kaede’s arm with a balle cry.  
That made her make a few steps back from her opponent, yet she clung onto her sword despite the pain. 

‘Alright Kaede,Think,think! what could throw her off guard?’ She locked eyes with her opponent's weapon then her legs. That gave her an idea, Kaede aimed her sword at Kairi and began to launch towards her opponent.

Kairi prepared herself, trying to stay steady. As Kaede striked towards Kairi, the other girl blocked it. Then she spun around the redhead and swept Kairy of her feet, making her fall down into the floor of sand. 

And when she lifted her face a sword was aimed straight at her, she looked up to face Kaede. “Checkmate,” the blonde smiled at her. 

She extended her hand to help Kairy get up, and pulled the girl upwards, so that she could stand up. 

“That was very good Kairi! while losing your balance you managed to hit me when I was open, however you should be prepared for an unexpected move that might throw you off guard.” She explained her thoughts and gave her advice.

“Yeah,maybe I should work on that, I’m sorry that I hit your arm.” Kairi had a worried expression, but the blonde just waved it away.

“It’s fine, at least you didn’t aim at my fingers otherwise, I would have been screwed.” 

Kaede looked at the sky for a bit admiring the puffy clouds that went by giving a nice humming sound until Kairi interrupted her train of thoughts.

“You still need to find some fish? I think I saw some of them pass by, near the ocean!” She pointed at the middle of the ocean, still seeing some of the fishes. 

“Alright! Thanks Kairi I will see you later!” The blonde waved to Kairi goodbye as she headed towards the area of the ocean.

As Kairi watched her go, she took a deep breath as she leaned down to get her sword, and she stood herself up.

“I'm not going to be left behind so I can protect you guys too!” 

With words that consider a goal she then continues her training.

As Kaede headed towards the ocean, flowing to the sand. She took off her boots and socks one by one so she could enter the water without getting her boots wet. She tossed the boots on the sand and then sneaked forward a little at the fish that was passing by.

And in a few moments she struck towards the remaining fishes. After she got the fish in the bag surprisingly she gave a satisfied puff. “Alright! Now I can meet the others...but maybe they don’t mind if I take a look at the view.”

Her purple eyes stared at the sparkling blue waves. She was entranced by it.

That she could almost forget what she was doing. What she didn’t know was that a dark figure was walking towards her from behind. The figure raised their hands and struck Kaede’s shoulders making her jump.

As Kaede turned around to see the figure. Turned out, it was Hinoka who was smiling mischievously. “Hey, hey you been staring off to who knows what?” Hinoka ruffled her hair affectionately, and Kaede had to fix her hair with a grunt.

Hinoka threw Kaedes boots and socks for her to catch.

“C’mon let’s go to the place where the others are c’mon I will race ya!”

“Wait- Hinoka! That’s not fair!”

As the older sister ran ahead Kaede had to rush after her while she carried her shoes and socks. The joyful laugh echoed in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was very difficult to make honestly haha. Though nothing happens yet just preparing. I hope you like what I did to Kairi.
> 
> though leave some comments and suggestions we love to see some and your thoughts of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Well uh so this is my first time posting it here! But honestly! I hope everyone like this crossover au of mine and I will try continue it!  
> ❤️ 
> 
> Also credit of making of the chapter 1 title Jep from discord! Thank you very much!


End file.
